A Love Rampage
by GirlOnBlazingFire
Summary: Andre falls for a new girl, named Avalon. One night, Tori is watching the two on a date. Everything is ok until Andre and Avalon come super close to kissing, Tori losses control. Will Tori go back to normal? Rated K. One-shot. Every review makes me smile.


_Alright, this might not be an original idea, but I think it's a good idea. I thought of this a long time ago, but I never really got to writing it. But after I read a Tandre fanfic, I wrote like the first half of this almost nonstop one night, and I didn't feel like stopping. But later, my brain was so worn out from writing, I couldn't think straight, I'm not kidding! Anyway, yes, this is a Tandre Fanfic, it also includes some Jandre Friendship. This has a twist, not at the end, but near the end after Tori losses control when she sees that Andre and Avalon are almost kissing. This has a reference to Tori Goes Platinum (the almost Bori kiss), and Andre's Horrible Girl, as a reference to Hope, and Prom Wrecker, Sherry. I hope you all really enjoy this, and please review! :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, if I did, then Tori and Andre would be together by now.**

* * *

_A girl walked through the front door, coco brown skin, when sea blue eyes, and caramel hair, and then locked eyes with Andre. Then, like 2 magnets, they became inseparable._

It became apparent that Andre fell in love. He felt like he saw an angel straight from Heaven, he fell had over heels for the new girl. They both then locked eyes for each other, and Andre was in a deep trance, she had many fantasies of himself and the new girl living in complete harmony in a mansion, just the two of them. Then, like 2 magnet, the two became unbreakable.

"Hello, I'm Andre, what's your name?" Andre asked in a complete daze from her beauty. "My name's Avalon. I'm new here. Could you show me around?" Avalon asked. Andre just couldn't say no, he showed her everywhere until the bell rung.

Meeting her was like a contagious disease. He couldn't stop thinking of her, he was not as focused, and he daydreamed often of him and her. The whole day, he was so focused on her, he didn't even remember about his friends until that night, in a dream.

* * *

_Andre and Avalon were living happily together, they could do anything in the world, then came a knock in his dream house, that would change everything in the dream._

Andre opened the door, unsure of what was to come ahead. He looked out the windows to make sure it was just his imagination, and there was nobody there, just nothing, but the doorbell still rung. He opened it to stop the sound of ringing doorbell. When he opened it, he was being sucked into a black hole. He yelled for Avalon to leave the house, just as he was about to be sucked, however he just went through it, like he was invisible, however, the house was sucked into the hole.

"AVALON! I LOVE YOU!" Was Andre's final words before the house disappeared. Then the hole disappeared, but a new one toke its place. This time, Andre was sucked in the hole, into blackness. Ending this dream, but a new one, came in a matter of seconds.

He was at Hollywood Arts, at a table, and Avalon was in the dream, however she keep her distance from him. He wanted to ask why she was apart from him, but there was no sound. He also saw his friends sitting at the next table, he went over there to join them, but, he stepped into an invisible black hole, and for the rest of the night, into blackness.

* * *

_When he woke up, he had to tell Avalon this. There was no other opinion, it was either live with his friends, or without._

"Hi Avalon." he said when he met up to take Avalon to school. He told her about going to hang out with his friends, but she quickly objected. "Oh, Andre. Being new Boyfriend and Girlfriend, we should spend all our time knowing about each other." Fortunately, her trying to persuade Andre didn't work, Unfortunately, he was now conflicted between his love, and his friends. Andre's only opinion to do for now, was to act all wonky. Hopefully no one will notice, he thought. However, it wasn't hidden well enough to fool Tori.

* * *

_Tori dragged Andre into the janitors room, he was acting all wonky, like when he loved Jade. It would be the very moment, when Andre told Tori, about Avalon._

"What!?" Tori said, freaking out over not knowing about his new girlfriend. "You usually tell me, or at least Beck, about a new girlfriend."

That was true. Sherry, his girlfriend who kissed him too much. Hope Quincy, mean and vicious. And many others he either couldn't or bother to remember. He always told his friends about a new girl. It then came to him: Would this be a successful relationship compared to his others? Did he actually have a chance with her? Avalon, along with many other girls, were super pretty, but he either had no chance with them, or he just messed it up in front of them at the wrong moment. Did he fall for another girl, that would just end up being in a long trail of broken hearts? Or was he in her first long lasting?

He was dazed to long, he forgot about Tori. "Hello, Andre? Tori here." He came back to reality. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I just fell for her big time." remembering his first thoughts of her on her first day.

"Compare this new relationship to your others." He wanted to stop Tori because he thought of this while he was in his little daze, but something told he not to. "You never had a complete chance. Meeting someone you just met, compared to someone you've known for years. See the difference?"

He did. He understood that being a romantic relationship with someone you knew for many years, would have a higher chance of staying together. If you wanted to be in a romantic relationship with someone you knew for a couple of days, then you have a low chance.

"You know, I'm confessing this right now. Andre Harris-" Tori said, then Avalon entered the room. Oh no. Andre thought. This is not going to be good…

"Who is this?" Avalon asked, being super protective of Andre. "Just a friend." Andre responded being calm, prepared to hide, being protected by cleaning equipment. "How could someone that ugly be your friend Andre Harris?"

Andre could not believe what he just heard. For a long time, he loved Tori. He admitted in his mind she was beautiful. She was more beautiful then Avalon if you could compare. But however, when the night before the PMAs came, he heard what Jade said, since she saw what happened. When Tori and Beck were about to kiss, he became depressed. Jade forgot to mention that Tori backed up, she was probably focusing on Beck though, so she thought that Tori she leaning forward. Anyway, he thought that she probably didn't love him. So he gave up on her. But he still had moments where he thinks she's beautiful.

"Excuse me?" Tori said in frustration. "Yeah, you heard me, Your ugly." Avalon said. Andre stopped the fight, and told Avalon to wait a second outside. Like Jade when she and Beck were still together, she was mad, but she obeyed.

Tori then said "Why do you want someone like that!? She's like Jade!" Andre wanted to say something, but then the bell rung, and Tori left, Avalon came in, toke his arm, and went to their first class.

* * *

_At lunch, Andre was forced to sit with Avalon, alone. Then something sudden came up, that Tori heard, even though they were several tables apart._

"Let's go on a date tomorrow night!" Avalon said in excitement. Andre wanted to say she was messing up his life, and it hit him: she's Hope Quincy! "Um sure..you know, you like a lot like a girl I used to date, Hope Quincy." Andre said, scared to hear the truth she was Hope. However Avalon said that she is Hope's identical twin sister, Avalon Quincy.

At first, Andre thought she was lying. However, when Avalon showed her pearphone phonebook, Hope's number was there. And he noticed, a tad bit of sweetness in Avalon's voice, she sounded just like Hope, except, a little sweet. She was telling the truth. She was Avalon Quincy. Being identical was true. Both Avalon and Hope were, mean, and selfish. They look exactly the same, except Avalon dressed a little more tomboyish then Hope.

"Anyway, are we going to date?" Andre had to say yes. "Maybe The Olive Bargain?" Andre LOVED The Olive Bargain, so he said yes, and they enjoyed the rest of lunch, and the day for that matter, hanging out.

* * *

_This evening was going perfect, at least for Avalon. They had a blanket, under a moonlight night, gazing at the stars while having spaghetti with sauce, and garlic bread. Tori was stalking them, because she just had to see this. Then Andre and Avalon were just sitting, gazing at the stars, like romantic couples do. Then, they made eye contact, and when they were about 3 inches away from kissing, that's when Tori Vega screamed._

Aloud, and in her head, Tori was saying negative things about Avalon, and how they aren't meant to be. She revealed in the process, that she loved Andre. Then in a complete rampage, Tori walked up to the picnic, and grabbed the bowl of spaghetti and meatballs, and dumped it on Avalon's head. Then went to her room, and crossed out all the words, words that she would think of Andre Harris. She just had lost all respect and love for him. And went to her wardrobe, and toke all positive clothing items out, and put them in another drawer. She went to a barber, and dyed her hair black, with purple steaks. She got her darkest clothes. She was no longer Tori Vega that everyone used to know. She was a new Tori Vega, an opposite of Tori Vega, but a Jade-like being.

* * *

_Avalon was upset, she wanted to mess and wreck Tori's life, but didn't. Instead she laughed. Hard, and evil. While Andre was trying hard not to laugh, but his feelings changed._

Andre Harris had new feelings. He had completely regained love for Tori, and lost all love for Avalon. However four questions remained in his head. Why did Tori do that? Will Avalon hate me? Does Tori hate me? And Why was Avalon laughing Hard?

Well the answer to that came in seconds.

"That was awesome!" Avalon said. "Well that's done. Bye Andre!" He felt like he the same thing but he asked why she was laughing hard. The answer came, like a twist in a movie or show.

"I lied Andre. I AM Hope Quincy. I don't have a sister. I wanted to get my revenge on Tori, so I got Tori all mad, and now she hates you! Hahahahaha." It was official. Hope Quincy is a bowl of PURE EVIL. Even more evil then...don't you hate it when that happens? Hope left the scene, while Andre was left. He was hoping the night was a dream, but it wasn't. Half the questions have been answered, now it's time to go back to Tori.

* * *

_Tori was watching a crime show, acting like Jade West completely, when the doorbell rang, even though 'Tori' specially told the person to not open the door, he did, Andre did._

"What do you want Harris?" Tori said, sounding almost like Jade.

Well 3/4 was answered. Tori hated Andre. She was almost Jade West! Wearing dark clothes, acting like a gank, the hair, everything. Tori Vega was gone. Now a new Tori Vega toke over her life.

"Tori, I'm sorry. I realized that I was stupid, and I love you" Andre sat on he couch. "Wow, how could you not tell you were stupid?" Wow, she was acting like Jade, even better then how she acted when she was trying to get Andre off his love for Jade. "Please Tori, come back, what happened to that old Tori?" Andre asked, hoping to bring her back. "She disappeared when you came about an inch to kissing that Avalon girly.

Dang girl… Then Tori kicked Andre out. His heart felt like it was in two pieces. He had to convince Tori to come back as the old Tori. And if not, he was stuck doing his old relationship routine.

* * *

_It's Tori's first day as new Tori. Jade and Tori has instantly became Best friends. Andre wants to talk to Tori, but has to talk to Jade._

"NO!" Jade yelled Andre asked why "Because, Tori has turned evil." Of Course you would say that Jade. "Please Jade.. Could I tell you a secret?" Jade said yes, but in the creepiest way possible. "I want Tori to be my Girlfriend, and I don't want her to act like a gank." "Just talk to Beck to see how it's like to have a gank as a girlfriend." Jade replied. Well, that was true.

"But could you please Jade." André tried to persuade Jade. "Fine!" Jade said. But she wasn't happy about it.

*Later….*

"I somehow convinced Tori to talk to you, but it wasn't easy." Jade said, exhausted. "She's talk to you after school in the janitor's closet." "Alright, thanks Jade."

* * *

_It's after school, and Andre is waiting in the janitors closet, and Tori enters the room_

"What?!" Tori said, almost in a perfect Jade-like voice. "Listen? Tori, I really want you back." Andre said "What do you mean by that?" Tori said, almost going back to her normal voice. "Well, I mean, I didn't know Avalon was Hope until then, but why did you lose it?" André asked. " Wait, Avalon was Hope?" "Yes Tori, Hope lied and said that she had a twin sister named Avalon. I'm sorry I didn't notice it." Andre said. "That Damn Hope. Can't she give it a rest?" "I don't know Tori." Andre was glad because Tori was almost back to normal.

"Why are you acting like a gank?" Andre asked. Tori then burst into tears, and started hugging Andre for dear life. "Why are you hugging me for dear life baby?" Andre said. "You called me baby. Why?" Tori said, trying to keep her emotions together. "Because After you lost control, I fell in love with you again." Andre telling the truth. "Again?" Tori said , confused. "After Jade told me about what happened the night before the PMAs, I stopped loving you, because I thought you were in love with Beck." "Jade saw us!? Aww….now I wish we didn't have that conversation." "It's okay Tori." Andre said, comforting Tori.

Then after Tori got together, she and Andre locked eyes, and what seemed like slow motion, Andre and Tori kissed. Andre felt like it was magical. It was like his feelings when he first met 'Avalon'. Afterwards, Tori seemed normal.

"I love you Tori." Andre said. "I love you too." Tori replied. The kissed once more...then they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

_Bet that you didn't see the 'Avalon was Hope' twist.:) It came in mind when I wrote that Avalon said she was Hope's identical twin sister. Then I thought it was being unpredictable if Avalon admitted she was Hope all along, and just wanted to get revenge on Tori, I mean, Hope hates Tori right? And you wouldn't think Hope would have an identical twin sister? Not really, unless it was long-lost. In a final note, sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes. Please review, and contiune reading my Fanfictions. :)_


End file.
